


It's a deal

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [40]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Family Feels, Kidnapping, Love, Rescue Missions, Sacrifice, Threats, Violence, Worry, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Diaz comes back to town and he threatens William. Oliver and Felicity are doing everything to save their boy.





	It's a deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 125 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William was getting back from the school. He had missed the bus because he had been too concentrate on his new science project. He had been polishing his paper about histone modification for his biology class and his teacher had been impressed. She had said that William could get into a special science camp thanks to that paper. 

William couldn’t wait to tell Felicity and his dad although at the same time, he felt a little sad. These were the moments he would also like to share with his belated mother, Samantha. She would have been so proud of him. She would have peppered his head with small kisses and taken him to their favorite frozen yogurt place. Of course, William was aware that his dad and Felicity would also do all those things for him but obviously it wasn’t the same thing.

William kicked a can on his feet. He didn’t want to ruin his mood now. He had achieved something special although nothing was sure yet. He should be celebrating. His mom wouldn’t want him to be self-loathing right now. Besides, he could always call his grandparents. They would be so happy for him and they would make him feel better. They had been a part of his mom or his mom had been a part of them. Either way, they reminded William of his biological mother. 

William took a deep calming breath and kept walking. He was soon at home and it was going to take a few hours before his dad or Felicity would be there. Maybe he could call his grandparents before they got back at home. 

After ten minutes William was in front of their home building. He put his hands into his jacket pockets as he looked for his keys. However, he didn’t have time to find his keys because he was distracted by his phone. It chimed loudly in his back bag and William tried to get it as quickly as possible. When he finally found the phone, he didn’t even look at the caller’s ID but answered breathlessly.

William didn’t have a chance to say anything before a raspy voice from the other end of the line told him: “Be a good boy now, William.”

Immediately, William froze. He recognized the voice because he had heard it once before when he had followed his father to a dangerous place. The voice belonged to Ricardo Diaz whom his parents had been looking for ages. William’s heart started racing and he wasn’t sure what was the right move here. Should he be talking to him or should he say nothing?

“If I’m right, you’re alone now, aren’t you?” Diaz asked although it was more like a statement.

William shook his head because he couldn’t tell the truth. He was alone and he couldn't trust his voice. After a while, William cleared his throat. He lied while he tried to keep the panic out of his voice: "I’m not alone,” 

“Don’t you dare lie to me, boy,” Diaz growled and continued: “My men are there and they’re watching you. I know you’re alone.”

William gulped and he turned his head vigorously when he tried to catch a glimpse of Diaz’s men. He could see no one. After a while, Diaz went on: “I have once been a desperate boy like you. All I wanted was a family and I would have done anything for it. The question is - what are you ready to do for yours?”

William’s heart skipped a beat. What could Diaz do to his family? His dad was supposed to be working at City Hall and there were strict security protocols. Besides, William was sure that he dad could beat Diaz and his men. Felicity, on the other hand, was back at her own apartment with Curtis and they were more vulnerable than his dad. Diaz’s men had already tried to kill his whole family once before his dad’s imprisonment. Then they had kidnapped aunt Lyla and bribed Felicity’s bodyguard to kill her. William’s palms were sweating as he thought about all the scenarios. Diaz was crazy and he could do anything.

“I guess I have your attention now, William,” Diaz said smugly and William would have been irritated by his tone if he wasn’t so worried.

“Do I have your attention?” Diaz asked again to prove his point.

“Yes,” William simply replied but his voice was way too shaky for his own liking.

“Good because you need to listen to me very carefully,” Diaz commanded. 

“If I’m right, you haven’t contacted your grandparents in a long time and I would like to change that. Maybe you should come to say hi to your grandfather and grandmother,” Diaz croaked.

William’s heart clenched painfully and it was like someone was pouring cold water over him. He had never thought of the possibility that his grandparents could be in danger. He actually felt physically sick. This couldn’t be happening. William tried to decide whether Diaz was telling him the truth or not.

“You’re lying,” William desperately tried.

“Maybe but you won’t ever be able to live with yourself if I’m not. Tell me, William. Do you still remember your dead mommy? What if you lost every connection you had for her?” Diaz played with him and William felt how his tears were starting to pool in his eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare,” William spitted out as angrily as he could although he felt defeated.

“Wouldn’t I? I don’t play by your rules. I don't even play by your father’s rules,” Diaz laughed to the phone.

William didn’t know what to do next. He wanted to call his father who would protect him and his grandparents. He wanted to call Felicity who would hug him and tell him that everything was going to be fine. He wanted everything to be a bad dream. William let out a frustrated growl and his tears spilled over. 

“What do you want?” William asked through his tears. He didn’t want to show his weakness to this monster but he didn’t know how to stop the terror to sneak into his voice.

“Now we’re talking. FBI and your father have cooperated and now I can’t even sneeze without being tracked down. I’m a smart man and I know when it’s time to leave the country. I tried to take control over the city for too long. Now I just need help to get over the border. You’ll be my insurance because I need your father's influence. With you I’ll get out of this damn country where no one can find me,” Diaz reasoned and William couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

William choked: “My dad doesn’t have that kind of power.”

“Don’t lie to me or your grandparents will suffer. If something happens to them, you won't be able to forgive yourself. Am I right?,” Diaz shouted at William.

“I don’t understand. Why do you need me when you already have my grandparents? At least, I want my grandparents to be released before I come to your hostage. In addition, I want to talk to them,” William pleaded although he didn’t want to show his weakness. He was desperate, though.

“You’re much more valuable than a few senile people. I would also like to remind you that you can’t make any commands,“ Diaz huffed,

William was sure that this was just a trick but he couldn’t risk it. Diaz was right. If he wasn’t bluffing and William’s grandparents were hurt or worse, William would never be able to live with himself. He needed to make a deal with Diaz although he knew everything could end very badly. Diaz had said it himself - he didn’t play by the same rules as William did.

“I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll come in if you release my grandparents. Since you need me, you’ll have to release them,” William said behind his gritted teeth. Despite everything, he was his father’s son and he was going to save his loved ones. No matter what it cost him personally.

After a while, Diaz simply answered: “Deal.”

“Good,” William said and he could feel how relief washed over him and he could relax a little. At least his grandparents were closer to be saved and protected. 

“My men will approach you in a few minutes. Don’t do anything stupid in meanwhile,” Diaz instructed him and hanged up.

William looked at his phone and he wasn’t sure what he should do next. Why was he so lost all the time? Didn’t they sell manuals for the situations like this? He had to think rationally but his thoughts were interrupted when a black Mercedes pulled over. A man stepped outside and he motioned William to get into the car. 

William hesitated a bit and the man stepped forward so he could grab William’s arm. After his fingers had grasped William’s arm, the man yanked William towards the car forcefully. William winced but he tried to hide it. He didn’t want to seem a weak young boy. The man pushed William to the backseat and he closed the door after they both were inside. The car took off as soon as the door was closed.

“Call your father and put him on the speaker phone,” the man commanded and William looked at him. He didn't understand what was going on.

He hadn’t guessed that he would be the one who informed his father. Yet, he took his phone with shaky hands and dialed his dad’s number. It took a few seconds before Oliver answered.

“William? I’m at a meeting. Is this urgent? Can I call you back?” Oliver asked and William could hear other voices from the background.

William looked up at the man who had pushed him into the car in the first place. William needed a confirmation how he should proceed. The man slightly shook his head. They wanted to set the wheels in the motion as quickly as possible.

“Ummmm, this can’t actually wait,” William stumbled nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked and the concern was obvious in his voice. William heard how his dad excused himself and moved into a quieter place which was probably his office. 

“You’re on the speaker phone, dad, “ William informed Oliver without looking up.

Then he continued while he unconsciously started playing with his own fingers: “It’s Diaz. He has my grandparents and I made kind of a deal with him.” 

“What kind of a deal? Where are you?” Oliver asked nervously and William could picture his dad rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. 

“Diaz needs to get out of the country and he knows that you have connections. I’m his leverage and I don’t know where we’re heading but it’s fine, dad. Take care of my grandparents. Make sure they are fine,” William pleaded.

“William. Listen to me carefully. I’m coming to you and I’ll make sure that your grandparents are fine,” Oliver said in his dad voice which was full of love, concern and a hint of authority.

“I’m so sorry, dad. I didn’t know what else to do. Everything happened so quickly but I needed to fight for my grandparents. They’re innocent. I could never forgive myself if something happened to them,” William needed to confess. 

“William. I don’t care. I need you to be safe. Nothing else matters to me,” his dad said and his voice was thick with emotions. 

“Dad…” William started but he was interrupted.

“That’s enough with the chit-chat. Mr. Diaz needs 10 million dollars on his off-shore bank account and he wants a secure flight to Panamas. When he’s safely overseas, you’ll see your son again, Queen,” the man explained with coldly.

“It’s going to take time. You don’t need William or his grandparents for this. Let them go,” Oliver begged.

The man laughed sarcastically before exclaiming: “Do you think we’re stupid? Your son stays here.”

“How about my grandparents?” William asked hopefully.

”Let’s just say that Diaz was right about you two - like father, like son. You both are so stupidly heroic. You don’t even question what’s real and what’s not,” the man laughed.

William’s stomach dropped. He had guessed that this was just a trap. He should have called his grandparents and ask where they were. Nevertheless, William knew that there hadn’t been any time. He had had no choice. His gut had told him to act. 

“I’ll kill you if something happens to my son. I’m sick of this game,” Oliver growled with his Green Arrow voice and William felt immediately somehow safer. His dad would anything to get him out of the trouble. He had probably already asked Felicity to track William’s GPS signal.

“If you threaten like that, you have to make sure that you can deliver, Queen,“ the man growled back before he grabbed William's phone and hanged up.

After the call ended, the man stuffed William’s phone into his pocket without giving it back. William let out a deep sigh. His dad was coming for him. He wouldn’t rest before William was back at home. Besides, Felicity would be helping him. Probably the whole team had been informed although they didn’t consider it as a team anymore. They only worked together when it was an emergency. William was sure his dad considered this as an emergency.

William looked out of the window and saw many industrial buildings. There were huge store houses and smaller living apartments. William had never been in this part of Star City. They drove for five more minutes and they past many more industrial buildings and bunkers and finally the car stopped abruptly. The man shoved William’s shoulder towards the door. William took a hold on the handle and opened it. 

When William climbed off the car, he saw Diaz waiting for him among many other men. William saw at least fifty men and everyone was having a gun on their hands except Diaz. Diaz had crossed his fingers and he was resting his tangled hands on his waist. William didn’t like this but he was forced to take a few steps forward until there were approximately 20 feet between them. 

“William. Welcome,” Diaz exclaimed and opened his arms wide open on the both of his sides. 

William wanted to scoff because of his pompous actions. Instead, William gave Diaz an ugly look without remorse. Somehow, he had forgotten his fears and now he was furious. Diaz had violated everything William held dear. He had forced William into this situation which compromised his whole family.

“I think we should get you in a comfortable place while we wait for your father to deal with everything,” Diaz said and a huge grin formed on his face.

It made William sick. He had risked everything for nothing. How could have he been so stupid? He should have known better but he also rightfully blamed Diaz. William turned his gaze back at Diaz and stared at him angrily. William hated Diaz’s smug face and hoarse voice. He had put all of them through so much. It was time to get the man behind the bars. 

William was accompanied by the gun men to one of the storehouses. When they got inside, they forcefully dropped William onto his knees. It made William wince once again and Diaz smiled at him knowingly. William closed his eyes and he tried to forget the pain.

“My men don’t always know how to be gentle,” Diaz croaked and William opened his eyes so he could look at the man.

Then Diaz went on: “I guess your father will be here in five minutes but he has a tiny problem. He is coming alone because he is the fastest. He’s coming for you after all. Nothing is going to make him go slower. However, this place is a fortress with multiple guards with guns so he has no chance against us.”

William panicked. Diaz was right about his dad coming alone. Felicity would probably be his eyes and ears all the time but physically he had no backup. Diaz had wanted Felicity and Oliver to track him down quickly. Others weren’t as fast as his dad and he wasn’t going to slow down because of them. Still William prayed that his dad had waited for the others.

Approximately after five minutes William heard gunshots from outside. The noise was deafening and William was scared. His dad was out there. If something happened to his dad, William couldn’t forgive himself that, either.

Gunshots went on and William tried to listen to arrows whooshing but it was too loud to hear it. His dad would never make it because there were just too many of them. William turned his head because he wanted to know whether Diaz was still where he had been. Yet, he wasn’t there but he had silently come next to William and William jumped slightly because of the surprise.

Diaz whispered loudly to William’s ear: “Your father certainly knows how to make it interesting. Luckily, I have my own tricks.”

Then he took a hold on the collar of William’s jacket and lifted him onto his feet. Diaz shook William a little and said behind gritted teeth: “It’s time to get us to a more secure place.”

William couldn’t let it happen because his dad was already so close. William tried to resist but Diaz was strong. He dragged William towards a thick metallic door like he was a puppet. William tried to hit Diaz on the stomach with his elbow but Diaz didn’t even wince. Then William wrenched Diaz’s arm which caused him a stumble a little. Diaz hadn’t been prepared for that. He let go of William’s collar and William fell down to his knees.

Diaz’s men came closer while Diaz grunted and tried to grab William’s arm. William dodge Diaz’s hand because he wasn’t going to go without a fight. He just needed to stall and eventually his dad would come. Diaz let out a frustrated growl without words. His nostrils were dilated because of the irritation. Diaz seemed to be furious. 

Diaz was about to take a step closer to William but the door was thrown open. High-pitched sound waves made Diaz, his men and William fly backwards. Luckily, William landed safely and now there was more distance between him and Diaz. 

William looked up and he was sure that he was going to see the Black Canary but he saw the Black Siren who didn’t wear a mask. How had she gotten in when even his dad wasn’t there yet? Laurel slowly approached Diaz. Diaz, on the other hand, gazed at Laurel looking like he was intrigued.

“Well, well, well. Daddy’s girl is back. I wasn’t waiting for you,” Diaz said as he attempted to irritate her.

“You are a hard man to find but I’m sure this was worth waiting for. You’re going to pay for what you have done,” Laurel exclaimed.

Diaz coughed a few times before answering: “Don’t be like that, babe. We had so much fun together and we can have fun again when we are at Bahamas. He wasn’t even your real father.”

William saw how Laurel’s face grumbled when Diaz said Quentin hadn’t been Laurel’s real father. William had his own experiences about the concept of ‘a real parent’. Felicity was his real mom although she hadn’t given birth to him or he didn’t call her mom. Diaz was mistaken if he didn’t understand that Laurel had loved Quentin.

“You are a sorry excuse for a man,” Laurel said after she recovered from her shock. 

Then she aimed her sonic scream towards Ricardo Diaz who flew a few feet away and landed on his back. His men took pointed their guns at Laurel but she threw her sonic cream towards them. William looked at the scene in a shock. Although he hated Ricardo Diaz, he didn’t want to see him die. He didn’t want anyone to die. It would be barbaric and it didn’t feel like justice. William very well knew how much pain the man had caused but killing him didn’t feel right. Yet, he didn’t know how to make Laurel stop. 

William rose to his feet and took a hesitant step forward while he said: “He’s not worth it.”

Laurel didn’t turn her gaze but she answered William as she stared at Diaz viciously: “Maybe not but he took everything from me. He doesn’t deserve any mercy.”

Diaz had raised to his elbows and he mocked: “That’s right, baby. Be the murderer you can be. Do you remember Vincent Sobel? You have taken so many lives and now you want to make me pay for one man’s life who just happened to be your daddy.”

Laurel’s face grumbled once more because Diaz’s words were sharp as an edge of the knife. Laurel had done terrible things and she had taken many lives that had meant everything to someone. It was just like Diaz had taken Quentin’s life which had meant everything to Laurel. There was a terrible controversy and Diaz knew that he had struck a nerve. Laurel seemed to have an internal fight and Diaz took an advantage of it.

Diaz cautiously got up while he kept talking: “You don’t deserve any mercy, either. Neither of us deserve forgiveness. We both have done unspeakable things. We both should pay for our sins.”

Laurel looked defeated and William got worried. Diaz was good at manipulating people and she was walking right into his trap. William had wanted Laurel to stop but he still needed her to be careful and alerted. Diaz took a few steps towards Laurel who seemed to suffer from an internal turmoil. She was obviously torn apart.

William held his breath while he watched how everything escalated. He couldn’t run away or step between them. He was totally frozen. Diaz was still approaching Laurel who didn’t know what to do next, either. Then Diaz took out a small remote from his pocket. 

He held it up and exclaimed: “I can bring everything down in seconds and I’m more than happy to take everyone to the hell with me.”

William’s eyes widened because of the terror. Of course, Diaz had planted bombs around the storehouse and he had the remote to set them off if he needed to. William didn’t doubt his words because Diaz would love to bring the hell to them. Diaz had nothing to lose except his own life which he was ready to sacrifice for this stunt. 

William tried to think hard what he could do. If the bombs were remotely connected to each other, there had to be a signal for Felicity to hack. Now William just needed a way to inform her about the threat as quickly as possible. They had taken his phone away so that wasn’t a possibility. He looked around desperately but his eye didn’t catch anything that could help him to contact Felicity.

Then William remembered his smart watch. Felicity had insisted that he should wear one of those because it had once saved her and grandma Donna. When Felicity had pressured him to wear the watch, he had just laughed and told her playfully that she was paranoid. Now William was more than grateful for Felicity’s persistence.

William checked his watch discreetly and it had wifi. Felicity had shown him how to send a distress message so it was just a piece of cake. It was up to Felicity to do the disarming and William trusted her. He let out a relieved sigh. Maybe they could defeat Diaz after all. At least now he hadn’t that ace on his sleeve anymore. 

William was brought back to reality by an arrow which whooshed across the air. It landed right in front of Diaz. It was clearly meant to be a warning and Diaz raised his head to look at the source of the arrow. William let out a relieved squeak. His dad was finally there. In addition, other members of the team stepped inside the storehouse. 

Oliver scanned the room quickly and he ran to William without saying a word. William saw how his dad ran his eyes over his body to make sure that he wasn’t injured. When Oliver was next to William, he also ran his hands over William’s body like seeing wasn’t enough. William tried to smile at his dad so he could calm down. Oliver didn’t smile back at him and he didn’t even look at William into the eyes.

“I’m glad you all could join us,” Diaz laughed and Oliver pushed William behind his back protectively.

“We’re done playing your games,” Mr. Diggle shouted.

“Good because I’m also done. I hope you hold your end of our deal, Queen,” Diaz huffed.

“The deal is off,” Oliver growled in his Green Arrow voice.

“That’s too bad. I guess you’re ready to lose your son,” Diaz said and smiled a wicked smile as he took the remote out of his pocket again. His men shifted uncomfortably.

Oliver shielded William with his own body and his every muscle was tensed. William almost heard how his dad clenched his jaw. It wasn’t needed, though. The trigger was already useless. William was sure that Felicity had disarmed the bombs immediately. Maybe his dad’s reaction was more like a reflex when someone was threatening Oliver’s family.

“Put it down, Diaz. FBI will be here soon. It’s over,” Oliver said but he stayed rooted for William’s sake.

“FBI won’t get him,” Laurel spat out and took a step towards Diaz. She was a woman on a mission.

“Laurel,” Oliver and John warned at the same time. 

Then Oliver continued: “Control yourself and your pain. The revenge won’t bring Quentin back.”

“No, it won’t but he deserves it,” Laurel screamed and she didn’t turn her gaze away from Diaz.

John looked at Oliver knowingly and Oliver nodded. William understood that they were inaudibly talking about the situation and the possible consequences. He squeezed his father’s shoulder but Oliver didn’t seem to notice or at least he didn’t react.

Diaz raised his hand so everyone surely saw the remote. Laurel stopped and Diaz announced: “I have no problem to take you all to the hell with me. I’ll rather die than go to prison.”

Diaz had understood that he had no way out. He was surrounded and all his men were down. He didn’t have William as a leverage. FBI was coming for him and he was going to prison for good. Diaz put his thumb onto the button of the remote. 

He closed his eyes and he pushed the button. The moment felt surreal for William although he knew nothing was going to happen. When there was no big boom, Diaz opened his eyes and he looked confused for a while. He tried again. Then the realization hit him. He growled wordlessly with frustration when he understood that Felicity had disarmed the bombs. 

“I should have get your wife killed when I had the chance,” Diaz said and he turned his eyes to Oliver’s.

William had a bitter taste in his mouth and he hissed because of his anger. Oliver’s shoulders tensed even more if possible. Nevertheless, neither of them had a chance to do anything before Mr. Diggle’s fist hit Diaz‘s face. William had been so concentrated on Diaz that he hadn’t even noticed him moving. 

“That’s for my wife and for Felicity,” Mr. Diggle shouted and threw a few punches more.

The hell broke loose after that. Diaz fought back and soon William didn’t know whose fist was hitting who. Diaz’s remaining men were fighting Curtis, Dinah, Rene and Laurel. Oliver struggled whether he should go to help his friends or stay rooted so he could protect William. Oliver glanced at William who was still behind his back. No one was paying any attention to them and William knew that he would be safe. Those scumbags already had their hands full.

William whispered: “I’ll be fine. Go.”

Oliver nodded and he ran to engage the fight. William watched the scene worriedly but he was also proud. His dad threw punches and his arrows flew across the air to hit their targets. It looked chaotic but also organized in William’s opinion. Every movement, that his dad did, had a purpose. Every punch and arrow found their target so it almost seemed choreographed.

It didn’t take long until Diaz’s men were defeated. Diaz was pressed on the concrete floor by Mr. Diggle and his dad. Diaz was conscious and he was still trying to fight. William could see how Diaz’s nose and mouth were bleeding. Oliver was having a loose choking hold around his neck so Diaz couldn’t escape. Mr. Diggle was tying Diaz’s hand. 

William’s knees buckled and he let out a relieved sigh when he finally digested the fact that it was actually over. He had to lean on the wall and his dad raised his gaze to him. Oliver asked Mr. Diggle: “Can you take care of this?”

Mr. Diggle traced Oliver’s gaze and he saw William. Then he just nodded and whispered: “Go.”

Oliver came to William cautiously and he gently touched William’s shoulder while asking: “Are you okay, buddy?”

William didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded. He felt an irresistible need to hug his dad so he took a step forward and let go of the wall. He wrapped his arms around his dad and for a second Oliver was surprised. Eventually, Oliver took William even closer holding him tightly. The hug was for both of them so they could be sure that they were actually fine. 

Suddenly, Oliver let out a small laugh and William shifted to look at his dad. Maybe he had gone mad. Oliver looked at William but he wasn’t exactly there. Oliver laughed again and he gave an apologetic look to William.

“Somebody would like to talk you and make sure you are fine,” Oliver chuckled and handed his comms to William.

Felicity had to make sure herself that all her boys were safe and sound. William took the piece of tech from his dad and pressed it on his ear. He heard how Felicity was already talking way too fast and it made him laugh, too.

“William? Are you there? Are you hurt? Don’t ever do anything like that again,” she babbled without pausing.

William looked at his dad for help but Oliver just shrugged mouthing: “Your responsibility.”

William took a deep breath and started: “Hi, Felicity. I’m perfectly fine.”

“I hate when you say ‘I’m fine’,” Felicity complained but she continued more cheerfully: “However, I’m so proud of you. You used your smart watch just like had shown you. My brilliant, sweet boy.”

“Thanks, Felicity,” William said and he felt how his cheeks were getting warmer because of her compliments. 

Then he wanted to change the topic and he really needed to know for sure: “Are my grandparents actually fine? Diaz didn’t threaten them, did he?”

“No, he didn’t. They’re absolutely fine. I have talked to your grandmother personally,” Felicity said in her soft motherly voice.

William let out a small sob which he tried to cover with his hand. His grandparents were safe and Diaz hadn’t actually touch them. He hadn't been sure what to believe anymore. William closed his eyes and just concentrated on his breathing. When he opened his eyes again, William saw his dad hovering over him. Oliver looked worried and William smiled him to reassure him that everything was fine.

“Thank you, Felicity,” William whispered to the comms. 

“I know that I’ve said this many times but you’re your father’s son. There is no doubt. You both are so heroic and irresponsible,” Felicity said and groaned. William could imagine Felicity rolling her eyes as she said it.

William smiled at her words and announced proudly: “Well, it’s all about genetics.”

Felicity chuckled and there was a moment of silence. Then Felicity said apologetically: “Sorry to ruin this moment but could you let your dad know that FBI is coming for Diaz in half an hour. Agent Watson will also be there.”

William groaned because he wasn’t exactly a fan of agent Watson and neither was Felicity. William complained to Felicity but he looked pleadingly into his dad’s eyes: “I don’t want to meet her.”

Felicity whispered with sympathy: “I know, buddy.”

Understanding flashed in Oliver’s eyes when he realized what they were talking about. He squeezed William’s shoulder comforting as he said: “Agent Watson will be here just for Diaz because she works for FBI. It’s going to be okay.”

William really hoped that his dad was right because William didn’t exactly associate agent Watson with warm feelings or affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver is hurt in field and Felicity wants take care of him although he isn't the easiest patient.


End file.
